wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Parienté
| birth_place = Paris, France | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Granada B | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = 2000-2002 | youthyears2 = 2002-2003 | youthyears3 = 2003-2005 | youthclubs1 = Paris Saint-Germain | youthclubs2 = Clairefontaine | youthclubs3 = Paris Saint-Germain | years1 = 2005-2007 | years2 = 2008-2010 | years3 = 2010 | years4 = 2011 | years5 = 2012 | years6 = 2013 | years7 = 2013 | years8 = 2013 | years9 = 2014-2015 | years10 = 2015 | years11 = 2015-2016 | years12 = 2016- | clubs1 = Levante B | clubs2 = Sedan | clubs3 = AS Cannes | clubs4 = Bucaspor | clubs5 = Hapoel Petah Tikva | clubs6 = Granada B | clubs7 = Maccabi Umm al-Fahm | clubs8 = Maccabi Jaffa | clubs9 = Hapoel Mahane Yehuda | clubs10 = Beitar Ramat Gan | clubs11 = Hapoel Hod HaSharon | clubs12 = F.C. Shikun Vatikim Ramat Gan | caps1 = 25 | caps2 = 15 | caps3 = 12 | caps4 = 0 | caps5 = 6 | caps6 = 3 | caps7 = 4 | caps8 = 1 | caps9 = 4 | caps10 = 5 | caps11 = 3 | caps12 = 0 | goals1 = 1 | goals2 = 1 | goals3 = 1 | goals4 = 0 | goals5 = 0 | goals6 = 0 | goals7 = 0 | goals8 = 0 | goals9 = 0 | goals10 = 0 | goals11 = 0 | goals12 = 0 | nationalyears1 = | nationalteam1 = | nationalcaps1 = | nationalgoals1 = | pcupdate = 1 February 2016 | ntupdate = }} Kévin Parienté (born January 19, 1987 in Paris) is a French professional footballer.Kévin Parienté Biography Early years Pariente was a student at the Clairefontaine, an elite football academy in France. From there he joined the youth side of Paris Saint-Germain and teamed up with Rudy Haddad. Being that the two were players were Jewish, Israeli club Maccabi Tel Aviv brought Pariente in for a trial after he had played 18 matches for Levante's B side. Haddad convinced Pariente to sign for Maccabi.Kevin Parienté avec Israël? Espoirs du Football 18 Feb 2012 "Kevin Parienté, ancien membre du centre de formation du Paris Saint-Germain s'est engagé au mois de janvier avec l'Hapoël Petah Tikva" Pariente stated his desire to sign for the club after feeling alone in Spain and in Israel he has family in Ashdod. Pariente impressed during his trial but did not receive a contract offer. His ended contract with Sedan was on 1 February 2010 dissolved, the midfielder signed a new deal for AS Cannes, until the end of season.Cannes : Le sedanais Kevin Parienté arrive - National Ligue 2 In January 2012, he finally moved to Israel and signed at Hapoel Petah Tikva. Footnotes *Levante UD profile *BDFutbol profile Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:French Jews Category:Jewish sportspeople Category:French footballers Category:Association football midfielders Category:Jewish French sportspeople Category:Ligue 2 players Category:Israeli Premier League players Category:Liga Leumit players Category:Levante UD footballers Category:CS Sedan Ardennes players Category:AS Cannes players Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Hapoel Petah Tikva F.C. players Category:Granada CF footballers Category:Maccabi Umm al-Fahm F.C. players Category:Maccabi Jaffa F.C. players Category:Hapoel Mahane Yehuda F.C. players Category:Beitar Ramat Gan F.C. players Category:Hapoel Hod HaSharon F.C. players Category:Shikun Vatikim Ramat Gan F.C. players Category:INF Clairefontaine players Category:French emigrants to Israel Category:Israeli people of French descent